The Diabetes Research and Training Center was established in 1977 and renewed in 1979. During the past five years, the DRTC has augmented research and training at Indiana University and contributed to the research training of future investigators using established core resources and pilot and feasibility monies. These accomplishments are detailed in the application. This renewal application describes the research base upon which the DRTC was initially established, how that base has expanded using the resources of the DRTC and significant research accomplishments during the past five years. Continuation of three research cores is proposed: ANIMAL CORE, IMMUNOASSAY CORE and BIOSTATISTICS CORE. The IMMUNOASSAY CORE will be expanded to include immunologic services to assist investogators in developing antibodies necessary to augment their research. Two new cores are proposed: INSTRUMENTATION CORE and MOLECULAR BIOLOGY CORE. The INSTRUMENTATION CORE is proposed to meet the critical needs of investigators for research equipment and to provide assistance with the application of two highly specialized new techniques by investigators: high pressure liquid chromotography and protein synthesis. The MOLECULAR BIOLOGY CORE is proposed to expand the availability of techniques in molecular biology and protein sequencing to DRTC investogators. Both these new cores are to be directed by established investigators in these techniques. There are ten pilot projects proposed for funding; two are continuations of projects funded in year 06. A major expansion of the research base has been the incorporation of established investigators from the Purdue campus into the DRTC. Three pilot projects and the MOLECULAR BIOLOGY CORE are from the Purdue group. The training component of the DRTC contains proposals to continue three cores: the DIABETES CLINICAL FACILITY, CLINICAL TRAINING and OUTREACH CORE. The recruitment of a group of pediatric diabetes specialists permitted us to propose expansion of our training component to include pediatric training. The training component is based upon a controlled clinical trial of diabetes education, the Diabetes Education Study (DIABEDS) which was funded and completed during our first five years. The results of DIABEDS provide a scientific basis upon which clinical training and outreach programs can be designed, conducted and evaluated.